A Bug to a Flame
by ILoveTheSupes
Summary: Annabelle French lives in a small town, where everyone knows everyone. She longs for something more, and when she discovers the man who seems to own everything in town her life will never be the same. Everyone tells her to stay away from this man, but she just cannot resist, she is drawn to him like a bug to a flame. This is a paranormal romance, and there will be smut.
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

**Hey everyone! So this will be my first story on fanfiction, and I hope it will be great! If you like it or do not like it feel free to review, you can even review anonymous. With that I will start!**

* * *

Annabelle French lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone. So small in fact, that there was only about three-hundred something people in it. She dreamed of moving away to a big city where she could get a job working as an editor at a publishing company. Actually, she just hoped she could get out of this shithole town. The only reason she stayed was because of her father. He was dying, and his flower business was declaring bankruptcy. So it seemed that she was stuck here. She was a librarian, who was always classified as the nerd, especially in high school, and in this town you can never change.

Annabelle was sweeping the porch steps when she heard her father banging things around the house. She immediately dropped the broom and ran to go help him.

She called out to him, "Papa what's wrong?"

"I cannot find Mr. Gold's check!" He replied frantically.

He threw a stack of papers (she assumed they were more bills) off the wooden desk and grunted in frustration. He frowned at her and shook his head. Annabelle grew anxious, she did not know what they would do if they couldn't find the rent check. Money just doesn't grow on trees! She immediately jumped to the worst and starting thinking of packing up their belongings for the inevitable eviction.

"Maybe there is still time to find it! What's the date today? He only collects it on the first, and it's only the thirty-first today. Since you go to him to drop it off, you could just say you were having car troubles and that's why you were late," Annabelle said, trying to stay positive.

"Annabelle, today _is _the first."

"Shit."

"Do not talk like that Annabelle! You are a lady and ladies do not talk like that!" Her father reprimanded.

They both sighed and her father grew weak. She grabbed his arm and helped him hobble to the couch where he could put up his aching feet. Annabelle put her hands on her hips and looked determined.

"I'll find the rent check, and I can drop it off. Will you give me the directions Papa?"

"No Annabelle you cannot do that. That man is dangerous! He is a monster and I will not subject you to him. I will go," He said, struggling to get off of the couch.

As soon as he almost got to his feet he fell down. He groaned and Annabelle helped him get back to sitting on the couch.

"Let me do this for you Papa. I am not a child anymore."

It was quiet for a moment, and then his face fell.

"I'm only letting you do this because I do not feel like getting up, but you must promise me that once you reach his home drop the check in the mailbox and then leave. Do not speak with him!" He commanded her.

He would never admit to saying that he could not do something because he was hurting, but Annabelle nodded and went to look for the check. She had a feeling that she knew exactly where it would be. She walked into her father's room and found the check in the place she knew it would be, underneath the bed. She grabbed the check and put in her the pocket of her cut off jean shorts. She returned to her father and told him that she had found the check.

"Where did you find that?" He curiously asked her.

"I found it underneath your bed."

He acknowledged that, and handed her the sloppily written directions to Mr. Gold's home. Annabelle was shocked with how long the list was, she concluded that he must live on the outskirts of the town, deep in the forest.

"Thanks dad, I'll be home soon," Annabelle chimed.

"Make sure you are!"

Annabelle left and got into her beat up 1994 Chevy Impala. It was a piece of crap, but it was her piece of crap. As soon as she left the house she started blaring the radio to her favorite song and drove way to fast. There was only one cop in this town, and currently the sheriff was taking care of her most recent problem, her attraction to the Mayor Regina Mills.

When she got to the road cutting through the town's forest she quickly slowed down. It was a dirt road, and the street sign said that it was a private drive. She felt a shiver go up her spine. Surprisingly, the dirt road was easy to drive on and there were no pot holes. She smiled as she tried to rid herself of the uneasiness she was feeling.

His driveway was long and his house looked creepy. It had an imposing look, it was old looking, it was massive (almost mansion like,) and it was dark, with an odd appeal. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she got out of the car with the rent check in her hand. She trudged up his steps to his wrap around stone porch, meanwhile looking at the décor he had around. He had gargoyles on his roof, yet he had beautiful roses planted around his yard. It was an unusual combination, and yet she sort of liked it. A nagging part of her warned her not to stay for too long, so she ran to Mr. Gold's mailbox and dropped in the rent check. Just as she hit the last step, the front door creaked open, and in the doorway stood the very man her father warned her about. He looked very well dressed, and dapper. He wore a pinstriped suit, with a red satin tie, with shiny black dress shoes. His right hand held a cane, but not the kind that curved. His hair looked almost perfect, and his brown eyes glittered.

"Leaving so soon dearie?" He said to her.

"Uhm, I need to get back to my father," She replied.

She panicked; she didn't know what to say. The man was infamous around town, and she had never seen him before, let alone talked to him.

"How about you come in for some tea?" He cooed.

"I shouldn't, I _really_ need to get back to my father. He is sick you know," Annabelle stated, frantically.

"Oh yes I know. Maurice has always been a little, well, _ill_," He replied, in a silky voice.

The man gave her the once over with his eyes, and Annabelle's heart skipped a beat, as she felt warmth spread in her stomach. She looked down at herself and realized she was way underdressed. She wore cut off jean shorts, that were probably too tight and too short, and a red tight tank top.

"Please, come in. I don't get much company, and I already made a pot of tea. It would please me greatly if you did," He said, smoothly.

"Well, I suppose one cup couldn't hurt!" She responded, cheerfully.

"Now that's a good girl," He told her.

She blushed at that and walked into the stranger's home. He did not feel like a stranger though, and when she looked into his eyes she felt like she had known him forever.

The lighting was dim in his home and she started having second thoughts. What was she thinking? She was coming into a stranger's home! How stupid was she?

"Are you alright?" He calmly asked.

She looked up at his bright brown eyes, and she suddenly put all her fears to rest. It was like magic.

"The dining room is in the next room, I'll be right back with your tea."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome Belle," He said.

No one called her Belle, she liked the name Belle, but it was strange hearing someone say it. His voice had traces of evil and devious intent, but she ignored her gut. He seemed like a nice man. As their paths diverged she went and sat down in a cherry wood chair against the table. She silently prayed that her visit would be quick.


	2. Chapter Two: The Chipped Cup

**Hey thanks for reading guys! You are amazing 3 I want to thank all my guests for reviewing (I'm new so I didn't enable the setting to show their reviews, guests can now review and it will show up,) and I want to thank juju0268 and Ryunn Kazan for reviewing as well. I also want to thank all those who followed my story and favorited it! All of you give me inspiration and motive to write. (: Get ready for the fluff, because the tea cup scene is coming up, but there is also some darkness. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

He watched her. He held her cup of tea in his aging hands and peered at her from around the corner of the wall. He watched her shift in her seat, whether it was from uncomfortableness or from being scared, he did not know. He smirked and brought the tea to her, setting it on a coaster on the mahogany table. She looked impressed at the detailing of the cup. The rim was outlined with gold, and the designs had indigo and scarlet coloring. She almost did not want to drink out of it. It was so elegant, and she was very klutzy.

"Well what are you waiting for dearie? I promise it isn't hot. I put some lemon in it, because I guessed that you would like it. Do you like lemon?" He stated, with a curious grin plastered on his face.

"I do like lemon in my tea, and sorry I just get nervous around meeting new people," she responded, with a weak smile.

"We are not strangers. I have known you since you were just a young lass, you just have not seen me."

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked, quizzically.

"Foolish girl, why do you think you and your father haven't been evicted yet? Why do you think the library was still open and funded when little to none use it? Why do you think you haven't been living on the streets with what little money your father makes in his pathetic flower business?" Mr. Gold slyly replied.

"I-I don't know. I always figured that it was God watching over me."

"It's not God dearie, it's something much more sinister, and I'll give you a hint to who it is in case you haven't put it together yet, it's me darling."

"I don't believe you!" Annabelle bellowed.

"Oh it's true, I own this town and practically everyone in it. They have all made deals with me, and for that I own them."

"You cannot own a person, and you especially cannot own me!" She retorted.

He scoffed at this and chuckled. He motioned to the tea, and pulled a chair over to where she was sitting. Once he was sitting down, he grabbed a piece of her brown hair and brought it to his nose sniffing it. Annabelle pulled away and had a look of disgust on her face.

"It's time for me to go, and do _not_ expect me to come back," She angrily stated.

Mr. Gold gave her a once over again and smiled. As she got up from the chair she accidently bumped the table and the cup filled with oolong tea dumped all over the floor, while a piece of the cup went flying. She had chipped his (most likely) expensive cup! She started to panic and gritted her teeth. What was she going to do? Would he be furious at her? Would she be evicted?

"I am so sorry Mr. Gold, I'll clean that up right away and buy you a new cup!" She said, apologetically.

"It's just a cup. Besides, it was a part of a set, and there is no way you could afford to replace it," he responded, while he rolled his eyes.

He looked more perturbed than angry, and Annabelle thanked her lucky stars. There was no way in hell that she could pay for a new cup like that, let alone a new set. She bit her lip, and hung her head. She was a humble girl, and she knew that she owed him a thank you, and possibly something even more. If what he said was true about watching over her, she needed to thank him. She lifted her eyes to see him smirking and shivers sprouted up and down her back. She could have sworn that his eyes turned black for a second. She must have been going crazy to think that! She took one last look and then took off towards the front door.

"So you are leaving me Belle? No matter, I will see you again."

Underneath her breath she mumbled, "I hope not."

She practically sprinted out to her car and when she got in her car it wouldn't start. She investigated all around her car and realized that one of her doors was slightly open. Damn, her battery was dead. It was the strangest thing because she had never opened that door. It was possible that she hit something and it creaked open. Her car was not the most reliable anyways, and this just proves how much she needed a new one. Mr. Gold's door opened and he leaned against the side of it.

"Having trouble dear?" He coolly asked.

"My battery is dead, but I won't ask for a ride! I'd rather walk," She quipped.

"It's getting late, and it is quite a long walk into town."

"I don't care! You are a creep, and I should have listened to my father when he said that you were trouble," Annabelle stated, coldly.

Without the slightest movement, he appeared in front of her. It was like he teleported there. He backed her up against the car and she wondered how much trouble she had actually gotten herself in. She thought about running, but then she came to the conclusion that she would just get lost in the deep forest, and that might actually be more frightening than him.

"What do you want from me?" Annabelle asked, softly.

"You, I want to have you."

"What the hell are you?" She asked, practically shaking.

He giggled and stated, "I don't think you are ready to know exactly what I am, but right now all you need to know is that I will be watching you."

Annabelle's hands started shaking and her knees wobbled. He took her chin in his hands and brought her face just centimeters from his. With their lips almost touching, he licked her bottom lip, and then pulled away, leaving Annabelle breathless. With that her engine started and her car was alive again. Mr. Gold started to hum and returned to his home, abandoning Annabelle. It was hard to breathe, and her breathing came out rapidly. She was scared, but at the same time terrible aroused. What had just taken place? It was like some sort of dream. Moreover, it was like a strange erotic nightmare.

She drove away from that horrible place and noticed that it had gotten dark. She hadn't been there that long, had she? She prayed that her Papa wasn't worried, and that he was alright. He was not doing that well when she left and now that it had been (probably) hours that she had been away she was concerned that he was getting worse. She hoped that he hadn't tried to go look for her.

When she arrived home, everything was quiet and her heart started beating faster. She called out to him, and still there was no answer. She ran to the garage to check if his car was there, and it was empty. He had gone out looking for her, and she silently prayed that he was not at Mr. Gold's. She didn't think that she could take any more of him and if she had to see him twice in one day, she might surely collapse. She shook her head and then decided to try and find her father.

* * *

She had driven all over town and she still could not find him, and then she came to the conclusion that he had either gone home, or that he had gone to Mr. Gold's. She wished that he had just gone home.

She drove back to her home once more, and was relieved to see that his car was there, along with another foreign car. It looked expensive, and it wasn't a car that she recognized. Then it struck her, it must have been Mr. Gold's car. No one in town had that much money! Except possibly the mayor, but she couldn't think of a possible reason that the mayor would be at their house.

Once she entered her home, she saw her father practically unconscious on the couch, with Mr. Gold grinning like the Cheshire cat. She scowled at him and glared.

"What have you done to my father?" Annabelle demanded to know.

"Tsk tsk, jumping to conclusions are we? I have done nothing to your father. He fell down while trying to knock on my door," Mr. Gold told her with a sly look.

"I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry dearie, but it is the truth. We both know your father is dying, and we both know that he is getting weaker and weaker each day. Pretty soon he will die, and then who will you have left? Ruby? Possibly, but she likes to party and loves men to much, and that my dear is not what you enjoy doing."

It seemed that he knew exactly what to say to get under her skin. At the same time, she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the sight of him. He was still so handsome.

"Get out."

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" He teased her.

"I said get out!" Annabelle yelled.

Mr. Gold threw up his hands and gave her his best apologetic look. He winked at her as he left and she had to sit down. She felt that familiar heat down in her belly again, and her arousal had peaked. Why did he make her feel this way? He was such a creeper, but it was like she couldn't resist him. She spied on him from the window, and his eyes flew up to meet hers. He knew she was watching him, but how?

When he was gone she attended to her father who seemed to be confused about where he was, and how he gotten there. It was like he was under some sort of spell, but that was lunacy! There was no way, but after the events today, she recognized that it just might be possible.


	3. Chapter Three: The Alley

**I want to thank all my reviews: RaFire, juju0268, Iwahner, and Ryunn Kazan! You guys are great (: If you want to drop me a review, it would be much appreciated, especially if you like it or don't. Suggestions are always welcome! Trigger Warning: Violence**

* * *

In the morning Annabelle went downtown to the pharmacy to pick up her father's medicine. Afterwards she was going to go to Granny's diner to see Ruby, her best friend. It was nice walking downtown again. It may be small, but everyone waves to her and says hello. It was wonderful seeing familiar faces.

She saw Archie at the pharmacy and smiled at him. He was a nice guy, but she was pretty sure that he used to sleep with Ruby. He offered to give her a ride to Granny's (most likely an excuse to see Ruby,) but Annabelle declined. He looked a little disappointed, but Annabelle was never that good at reading facial signs.

* * *

She arrived at Granny's diner at about ten at night. She had to give the pills to her father and make sure he fell asleep before she allowed herself to go out. Once there, she was greeted by Ruby, who looked ecstatic to see her, and even Granny (who rarely cracked a smile lately) grinned at her.

"Hey Annabelle, what's up?" Ruby asked, in a chipper voice.

"Oh nothing, I just got done taking care of my dad. You know, I had to give him his meds and make sure he was doing alright. What about you? You don't look very busy tonight," Annabelle stated.

"Nope, the diner hasn't been very busy lately, which sucks because the rent just went up," Ruby told her.

"What? Why?" Annabelle asked her with a shocked look.

"I don't know, and that's the problem. Didn't your father tell you? The reason your father's flower shop is going out of business is because Mr. Gold raised the rent. He's doing it to everyone, and no one knows why," Ruby stated.

"What a scumbag!" Annabelle said, with an annoyed look.

"Hey, let's not worry about that though. Let's sit down and have a cup of coffee, with a special ingredient, if you know what I mean!" Ruby giggled.

"Ruby! Your grandma will know. Besides, I don't drink anymore." Annabelle stated.

"Come on! Granny won't notice and you do too drink, you just don't want me to get in trouble"

Annabelle was caught lying, and she finally agreed to Ruby's plan. Ruby seemed so happy, and who was she to shoot her down. While Ruby went into the kitchen to make her "special" coffee Granny came over to Annabelle and sat down. Annabelle could tell that Granny was in pain; her arthritis must have been acting up.

"Annabelle, a few people in town saw Mr. Gold's car at your house last night, and I just want to warn you about him," Granny started saying.

"Awe Granny you don't have to worry about me! I'm fine, and trust me I'm trying to stay faaar away from him," Annabelle reassured her.

"Good, see to it that you do. That _man _is a beast, and everyone should stay away from him," Granny stated, while slowly getting up.

Granny went back to behind the register and sat down on a padded stool. Ruby returned with their drinks, and Annabelle was relieved to see that it wasn't in a tea cup. She didn't know why it would be, but today everything was reminding her of Mr. Gold.

She heard the familiar ding that let everyone in the diner know that Granny's diner had a customer, and she peered over to see who it was. To her dismay, it was none other than Mr. Gold.

"Speak of the devil," Annabelle mumbled.

He limped over to the booth next to hers and used his golden edged cane to balance himself. Even though he wielded a cane, he still looked incredibly powerful. Annabelle subconsciously licked her lips at his arrival, as they suddenly felt dry. Granny frowned and gave Ruby a look that told her to serve him. Ruby left Annabelle's side to go wait on him. Annabelle quietly listened to their (most likely boring) conversation.

"Welcome to Granny's diner, what can I getcha?" Ruby asked, with fake happiness.

'I'll take a coffee, with your special ingredient. What did you put in it for Annabelle? Ah, yes, I would like it with rum please."

Annabelle couldn't believe what she had just heard! Mr. Gold knew what Ruby did. How? Was he some sort of psychic? Ruby didn't look surprised and nodded at him. She promised to return to him with his coffee briefly.

Annabelle switched her position and turned around to talk to him. To her utter shock, he was turned around to meet her.

"How did you know that's what Ruby did?" Annabelle demanded to know.

"I know many things dearie, and I must say that I am no devil, like you previously insinuated. I'm much more than that."

"It's an expression," Annabelle remarked, flustered.

"So I've been told," he stated, smugly.

"Why are you here?" She inquired.

"Can't a man get a cup of coffee?"

"You are never in town! I've never seen you."

"You'd be surprised how much you haven't seen my dear Belle," he breathed.

He made her so nervous. She looked down at herself, trying to ignore the feeling that she was dressed a little too inappropriately. She wondered if she was actually trying to get his attention. That couldn't be, she would never want him. Could she? Her tank top was a little too low, and her cleavage was proudly showing. She noticed him looking down her shirt and she grimaced. Quickly, she pulled up her tank top and turned away from him.

Other customers started coming in, distracting Granny, and God only knows what happened to Ruby. For now, it was just her and Mr. Gold. Annabelle tried to ignore him, but then she felt his breath upon her neck.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Annabelle barked.

He simpered at her and he used his lips to kiss her neck. Her breathing quickened and she let her head go limp for a moment before she snapped back into reality.

"Get away from me you pig!" Annabelle exclaimed, only half meaning it.

His lips withdrew from her neck and he uttered these words, "You will succumb to me. Maybe not right now, but I know that you feel what I feel. You are mine Belle, and always will be."

"You are wrong!" She bellowed.

He shook his head at her ignorance and grabbed some money out of his pocket. He laid out the money on the table, and then left. Annabelle noticed that it was a fifty, much more than a mere cup of coffee would cost. She knew then that she would have to follow him.

* * *

She snuck out of the diner and glanced in every direction looking for him. She gave a confused look and then took off looking for him. She grew closer to an alley and her heart started to race. Something told her to turn around and don't look back, but lately she wasn't listening to her gut very well. Just as she was about to pass the alley, someone grabbed her from the behind and dragged her into it.

"You really shouldn't be out so late Annabelle. It's dangerous for girls like you."

"I think I can handle myself!" Annabelle roared, as she kicked behind her.

Her kicks landed on the man's shin and she turned around to see who it was, expecting it to be Mr. Gold.

"Gaston?" Annabelle said, with shock.

Gaston got up and pushed Annabelle down and got on top of her. Just as he was about to press his lips onto hers he grunted and flew off of her. She looked up and saw Mr. Gold. His eyes looked pitch black and his face looked malevolent.

"Do. Not. Touch. Belle!" Mr. Gold hollered.

Mr. Gold grabbed Gaston by his neck and held him down onto the cement. He used his cane to beat Gaston, bloodying him up to a pulp.

"Stop!" Annabelle cried out.

Mr. Gold stopped and turned around to her, leaving an unconscious Gaston.

"Are you alright Belle?" He asked, his eyes returning to the normal luscious brown.

He looked generally concerned for her and something in Annabelle shifted. It was like someone turned on a light. She stood on her tippy toes, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Mr. Gold resisted at first, but then he eased into the kiss. Their tongues wrestled and Mr. Gold still held his dominance, even as he kissed her. As they pulled apart he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, causing a sigh to come from Annabelle.

"That was unexpected," he laughed.

She liked his dark side, she liked that he was bad. It both intrigued her and turned her on. He licked her earlobe and pulled her closer to him.

"Would you like to see what will happen next dearie?"

Annabelle nodded and she felt a strange wetness seep from her. Mr. Gold started smirking, as if he knew exactly what had just happened to her.


	4. Chapter Four: The Red Room

**Sorry I'm a little late in updating, but wow thanks for all the reviews and support guys! I want to thank these people for reviewing: 13, CocoRocks, Rafire, a Guest, NJ Soleil, booktraveler, NicoleMuenchSiedel, and Michelle. . This chapter will be mostly smut, if you are just here for the story skip this chapter.**

* * *

Mr. Gold snickered and snapped his fingers. Before Annabelle could ask what he was doing, a strange purple colored mist formed around them, and he was clutching her so hard she thought one of her ribs had broken.

"Close your eyes dearie," He whispered, into her ear.

She shuddered with delight at his low voice and pressed herself harder against him (if that was possible.) With her eyes shut tight, she suddenly felt weightless and as if by magic, she felt as if she was flying. She wanted to open her eyes so badly, but something told her that if she did, the feeling would stop. Mr. Gold lifted her up into his arms bridal style and held her close to him. In mere seconds, the feeling of flying halted, signifying the return of being grounded again.

"You may open your eyes now Belle."

When Annabelle opened her eyes, she was in red room, with a white canopy bed straight ahead of her. There were paintings all up and down the walls, some of scenery, and others of exotic animals. The room looked luxurious, and the furniture was wooden, mahogany, to be exact.

"W-where are we?" Annabelle asked, in bewilderment.

"My bedroom of course," he responded, in glee.

"How the hell did we get here?" Annabelle wondered.

"I brought you here, you silly girl!" He oddly giggled.

Annabelle was going to ask another question, until Mr. Gold crushed his rough lips into hers. Annabelle was confused on what she should do, she was in a foreign place, unsure of how she got there and then she was being kissed. Mr. Gold could tell that she felt somewhat uncomfortable, so he separated his lips from hers and grinned at her.

"Tell me Belle, is this not what you wanted? To be swept away? To be taken by a greedy man who only desires more of you and your delicious curves?" Mr. Gold asked, in a voice as smooth as silk.

She was breathless, that is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be like those women she read about in her romance novels, but she didn't want to be played like a fool.

"What are you entailing Mr. Gold?" She said, inquisitively.

"You want me Belle, and I want you. I can smell on you, and I'm sure that if I touched that pretty little pussy of yours it would further confirm it even more," he huskily breathed.

Annabelle was taken aback by his use of profanity, but at the same time it made her even more aroused. She could feel the heat building inside of her and she looked down at the floor, her cheeks reddening. He would have none of that, he pulled her face up to his and gently kissed her. When their lips touched Annabelle could feel sparks, she opened her lips and granted access to his tongue. Their tongues swirled each other, but Mr. Gold always kept his dominance. Still kissing her, he walked her back to the bed and laid her on it. He separated their lips, and growled as she moaned for more. His own arousal was now prominent, and his trousers were feeling tighter than a three sizes too small tee-shirt.

He was hungry now, hungry for her and her flushed body. He yanked off her tight short shorts and pulled down her silk teal panties. He looked upon her with complete and utter joy. She was beautiful to him and as soon as he saw that her slit was glistening, he bent down to her and used his tongue to drag it up to her hard little nub that was throbbing for attention. With that one little move, Annabelle lurched forward and moaned incredible loud, almost to screaming level.

"Oh my, if that's how loud you get when I do something as small as that, I would how loud you'll get when I fully use by mouth on that tight little pussy of yours."

Annabelle was blushing furiously now, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was so very wet and with the now prevalent thought of him using his mouth on her, she was getting wetter.

He returned to her weeping pussy and he inserted to of his fingers into her opening, while using his now flattened tongue to twirl around her engorged clit. She cried out, and started moaning like a wild animal. He chuckled at this, and that just created vibrations that got her off even more. He increased the pace, this time he swirled his tongue around her clit and rapidly sped his fingers in and out of her dripping core.

Her orgasm was building and the throbbing increased, finally, she came and he licked up all of it, making his face sticky with her juices. Annabelle was now panting, and he took off his pants, with vigor.

"I want you inside of me!" She screamed.

He nodded and dropped his boxers off. He positioned himself at her slick entrance and he thrust himself inside her. She whined and moved her hips into his. He groaned at how tight she felt on him and he gritted his teeth. He quickened himself and within in minutes they were both covered in sweat. He could feel a tightening in his balls, and when Annabelle's muscles quivered around him, he pulled out and came on the floor.

"Oh Gods! Belle, you are amazing!" Mr. Gold told her, out of breath.

Annabelle didn't reply, she just laid there limp filled with delightful pleasure of her own orgasm. He curled up next to her, and she inched next to him. They cuddled and she rested her head on his chest. There feet entagled and he used the tips of his fingers to brush her sides in a loving manner. They cuddled there for a what seemed hours, until she dosed off. He smiled from ear to ear at her, and then he grabbed a blanket at the end of the bed and placed it over both of their bodies. Annabelle whimpered from the loss of body heat from his separation, and he wraped his ams around her returning to her.

He kissed the top of her sleeping head and whispered, "I missed you Belle, you were meant for me."

He eventually dozzed off, as he listened to her snoring lightly. He was pleased that she was sleeping so soundly, and he was also very pleased with her being so comfortable with him. He felt her love radiating from her body, and it almost made him feel guilty. He was not worthy of her love, least of all her affection, but for now he laid with her, happy and content.

Annabelle groaned when her eyes were innundated with sunlight, it must have been noon. She never slept in that late! What would her father think? She started to panic and she looked over to her partner to see that he was gone. Mr. Gold ran upstairs to her, when his over sensitive hearing picked up her frantic breathing and he opened his bedroom's door to see her.

She was so close from just screetching from frustration, when Mr. Gold walked in.

"Would you like some breakfast love?" Mr. Gold cooed.


End file.
